iOMG
by Doragoon
Summary: Yeah, I know, just couldn't resist.  See how I believe iOMG will happen.  What, of course there's Seddie!
1. OMG! Part 1

**Rated T**

**Calling all Seddies! Calling all Seddies! How many have seen the previews for iOMG? Now that millions have raised their hands, let's discuss the rule of Seddie-prominent iCarly. We will establish all Sam and Freddie moments, establish embarrassing awkwardness between the group, and continue with the funniness that is iCarly!**

**Yeah, I know…I'm crazy…for Seddie!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns all rights to iCarly and Characters.**

* * *

><p><em>iOMG<em>

The bell rung as teens filled into the school hallways. Sam walked up to her locker, Gibby right behind her.

"So, you want me to go head first into a tub of cherry jelly?"

"Yep, Gib."

"…Do I get to take off my shirt?"

"Depends. Can I give you a wedgie?"

Gibby thought about it for a second, looked at his shirt and then back at his tormentor.

"Deal!"

"Nice doin' business witcha, Gibson."

Gibby walked away, Carly replacing his form. She was giddy, almost hyper in her joy and couldn't stop jumping.

"Alright, Ms. Bunnyhop, what's got you so happy?"

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that someone you like likes you back."

Sam widened her eyes, but calmed her herself before Carly could see her change.

"First off, I don't like anyone in this school. Every guy in this school can get ran over. Second off, you would know if I did like anyone. Would be the first person I'd tell."

"Oh really, then why has Wendy been giving me hints that you can't keep your eyes off a certain Masingeeerrr."

Carly emphasized the 'err' in the boy's name and waggled her eyes toward her blond friend.

"Who are you talking about, Shay?"

"Brad Massinger, the hottie from Tate's English. You two have been talking with each other since first semester started."

Sam chuckled.

"So?"

"Sooo, its third semester! You have his number and you two text every minute for Gibby's sake!"

Sam chuckled. Yeah, so she had been getting close to the guy. But it was so fun! He took what she could dish out and laughed whenever she did something unruly. Why shouldn't she want to be friends?

"It's not what you think. We're just friends."

"Okay, I believe you…for now."

They walked arm down to English.

They hadn't noticed the brunette coming to his locker and gazing at Sam's golden locks.

_iOMG_

Carly walked in and saw her brother in the kitchen. Spencer had a large glue gun in his hand as he stared at the giant sheet of steel.

"Hey, Spence, back from torture!"

"Hey, kid. How was torture?"

"Diabolical."

He chuckled at his baby sister. Carly looked between him, the gun, and the steel.

"What are you doing?"

"I got another sculpture project. A spider lover wants me to make giant web and add anything I want to it as long as the web is visible."

"Eww, spiders."

Carly shivered as she thought of the little eight-legged creatures.

"So you're using a hot glue gun?"

"I couldn't think of anything else. That and hot glue tends to draw strings when placed."

"Do you think they make colored glue?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Wait!"

Spencer dropped the gun and ran over to the phone. Carly smiled at his odd excite.

"What?"

"Socko has a cousin that works at a glue gun factory. I'll ask him to check if there is any colored glue sticks!"

"What's his name?"

"Gunther!"

"Of course it is."

She threw her bag to the couch and sat down. She flicked through the channels, catching Girl Cow right before it ended. As the commercials came on, Spencer went back to the kitchen for a soda.

"Hey, where are the rest of the moochers?"

"Sam has to get some new clothes and I don't know where Freddie is."

"Hmmm."

"What's up?"

"When's the last time you've actually seen Fredwardo?"

"Last weekend, I think. I don't where he's been, but I've called him a few times and he told me he had some AV club computers he had to rewire so they could get their homemade plasma screen fixed."

"Woah, plasma screen!"

"Yep."

"Wait, what about iCarly?"

"We already came up with a few ideas. Don't worry, it's only Tuesday. We won't disappoint the fans."

"Alright, well, you might wanna-!"

A loud blaring came into the apartment and Spencer and Carly covered their ears. Carly turned around to look at her brother and saw some smoke behind him. She took a closer look at what was smoking and she saw the glue gun on the floor, pouring hot glue into a hole in the floor. It was the wood surrounding the equipment that was smoking fire.

"Spencer!"

"What?"

"The hot glue gun!"

He turned and looked down at the flaming wood on the floor.

"Oh, MY GOD!"

He ran to get the fire extinguisher and put the fire out, the alarm stopping soon after. Carly looked at her brother incredulously.

"How could you just leave that on the ground? You know you're prone to fire starts"

"Sorry. I just didn't think that-"

"Fire!"

Spencer turned around just in time to catch the floor aflame again.

_iOMG_

Freddie sighed as he checked the mail from the iCarly administrative site. He was in his pajamas after he got home from school.

"Great show. You're the best. Love you, Carly, Sam, Gibby, and Freddie. Uggghhhh, Saaaam…"

He sighed again as he thought about his blond frenemy. He was thinking about her, again. He couldn't stop actually.

Since she started to hang out with that Massinger guy, she hasn't really been around him or Carly that much. Carly thinks she likes him and so did he. Only difference was that Carly was happy about it.

Freddie wasn't going to admit it, but he's been noticing Sam a lot more than he should. At least, for a friend. And he's noticed how close this Brad boy has been getting.

He knows that he has to show up for rehearsal soon. Carly has been calling him every two hours. He wished it was Sam instead. At least then, he would know she wasn't with the guy.

"Well, I got to get over this. iCarly is more important than some petty jealousy."

Now if only that meant he could actually get over it. And when he thought about it, he was sure that he had seen this guy before.

_iOMG_

"What up, peeps!"

"Hey, Sam!"

Sam walked in and plopped down on the couch, laying her head on Carly's legs.

"So, how was clothes shopping?"

"Good, though my mom did beat up this one dude who was in the lingerie aisle."

"What for?"

"She thought he was some perv who was gonna take some girl's underwear when he walked out of the dressing room with a pair. Turns out, it was his girlfriend's who he was waiting for outside. She was able to stop my mom before she broke his arm."

"Woah."

"Ehh, that's the unusual, though."

"Your mom actually helping someone?"

"No, someone getting away from a Puckett with no broken bones."

"What about that big senior girl you beat up last year?"

"Oh, she had broken bones. She just didn't feel them until she got home."

"How do you know?"

"I followed her and got some pictures of her face."

Carly shook her head as Sam smirked.

"So, why'd you go clothes shopping? For a certain someone, perhaps?"

"Carly."

"What? Just asking…Not like you're in looooove."

Sam sighed before hopping up and walking to the kitchen.

"Well, you didn't deny it."

"Just cuz I didn't deny it doesn't mean it's true. Carls, who am I?"

"Sam Puckett."

"Exactly. And don't Pucketts do?"

"…"

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it, Shay."

"I won't!"

"Say it or I'll tell everyone about the skunk that happened to find its way into the garbage and how you stunk for days in summer."

"You wouldn't."

"Who am I?"

"…Alright…Pucketts don't fall in love. There, you happy?"

"Very. Now, if you don't mind, I have a date…with a meatball."

Carly rolled her eyes.

_iOMG_

Carly walked down the hallway of her school. She had a free block to study and was off to get her books. She turned the corner and down the hallway to her locker was Sam talking to Brad.

She smiled and stepped slower to wait for Brad to leave. He was telling Sam something very adamantly to which Sam tried to deny and refuse.

Once he left, Sam turned around and leaned on her locker, a faraway look in her eyes. She gradually began to smile and shook her head side to side. She didn't even notice her best friend walking up to fix her face.

"Hah!"

"Woah!"

Sam jumped a foot in the air when Carly spooked her.

"Carly, you scared me!"

"I thought Pucketts don't get scared."

"Well, I was in the middle of something very important."

"Yeah, like daydreaming."

"…Yeah, I'm dreaming about the full sized ham my mother got for dinner tonight."

"Oh, c'mon, don't act like you're dreaming about meat! It's Brad again, isn't it?"

"Carly, no."

"Just admit you're in love with Brad!"

"No!"

"Hey, guys."

"Freddie!"

"Fredomino."

"Where have you been, Freddie?"

"Sorry, we finally got the plasma screen all done."

"Cool, so now we can finally get back to what Sam and I were talking about."

"What?"

"How she's in love and won't admit it."

"Sam. In love? That's like saying a shark eats seaweed."

"So now you're calling me a shark?"

"You eat like one."

Sam looked like she was about to make a snide remark before she actually thought about what he said.

"True, very true, Benson."

"So what this about you being in looove."

"Carly thinks I like Brad, but he's just a cool guy who I can talk to without getting labeled."

"Freddie, doesn't she sound like she's in denial."

"Well, you did fall for Jonah."

"That was a crush. 'Sides, I got over it, didn't I?"

Carly looked very skeptical. She still didn't believe Sam and her complete refusal.

"How can we know you're not in love?"

"You just got to believe me."

"Actually, there is a way."

The girls turned to the tech producer, brows raised.

"What?"

"I got this cool new app for my Pear-pod that the AV guys installed for me."

"And we care why?"

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's disinterest.

"It's an app that allows checking for people's emotions. Like when their happy, angry, sad, or-"

"In love!"

"Yep, though I haven't tested it yet."

"Why?"

"We know for a fact some emotions work, but some don't, like sad. Aaron lost his pet bunny and when we tested it on him, it seemed not to react."

"Well, it couldn't hurt."

"Please, people. We aren't going to try some stupid nerd tech to see if I'm in love. It's not gonna work anyway."

Carly turned to Sam.

"How do you know?"

"Do you really believe that some emotion detector will actually work? C'mon Carls, even you can't be that naïve."

"I'm just sayin-wait? Did you just call me naïve?"

"Uhhh."

"That's it, just because of that, we're gonna test it after school…and I am not naïve."

_iOMG_

"You ready, Freddie?"

"Just about."

The guys were in the AV room. Sam was in the studio the members did tests in. She was safe…mostly. As long as she didn't touch anything.

"You ready, Sam?"

Carly talked into the speakers.

"As I'll ever be, but hurry up. I can feel myself begin to change as we speak."

"Into what?"

"A nerd."

Carly shook her head with a smile then turned to Freddie.

"You got it, Freddie?"

"Yep."

"Alright, turn it on."

Freddie opened the app and switched to love. He waited for the loading to begin as it would take a couple of seconds. He looked to Carly.

"Alright, it's pretty self-explanatory. If it turns red, that mean no, if it turns green, it means yes."

"Cool, tell when it's-"

"It's done, now it's just recording her emotions to get a full analysis."

"Hurry with the analysising, then!"

He smiled as Carly said the word wrong. When he looked down again, he was shocked to see it was green.

"Uhh, hold on, it stopped for a second, let me try again."

A second go and once again, it was confirmed as he snapped his head up to meet Sam's bored, and mainly annoyed face. Sam Puckett was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, back for another iCarly fic. Was just hoping to get this in before the actual iOMG. I was able to get back to doing OLOSL and decided to pull out a double chp.<strong>

**Tell me if you liked it or didn't, but remember. Reviews get chps…Just kidding. I would finish this even if I didn't get reviews.**

**Till next time, Doragoon/Animaster out.**


	2. OMG! Part 2

**Rated T**

**Just caught a couple of more promos and will add the bits into the story. Will be finished in this chp, so get ready for a long read!**

**Yeah, I know…I'm crazy…for Seddie!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns all rights to iCarly and Characters.**

_iOMG_

Freddie couldn't believe it. Samantha Puckett, the Samantha Joy Puckett, was in love. What was more was that Carly had been on the spot!

"Alright, Sam, you can come out now."

"Freddie, did it work?"

Freddie looked between Carly and Sam. Carly wanted to know, but Sam was adamant about not being in love. Time to put Sam's teaching skills to the test. He framed his face with slight disappointment and acceptance, turning into the perfect liar.

"Nope, she isn't."

"See! Told you I wasn't."

"What? It can't be, she has to be in love!"

"The meter says no."

"And with that, I'm scotch-free."

"It's scot-free."

"Not the way my mom says it. Now, I have a date…with a grilled ham and cheese sandwich."

Sam exited the AV room with a grin on her face at Carly's defeated look. Once the room closed, Freddie smirked.

"Well, I guess that's a bust."

"Actually, not really."

"What?"

"I lied about it."

"Wait, so Sam's in love?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Yes, I knew it! I was right."

"Yes, yes you were. Now we just have to get Sam to admit it."

"We can just tell her that you were faking it."

"What! No! The last time I lied to Sam about something, she made sure that I woke up with crabs in my bed!"

"Then…then I'll come up with a lie, say that the phone wasn't working."

"Cool."

"Then, I'm going to get Brad and Sam alone."

Freddie shook his head as Carly walked out.

_iOMG_

"Run, Sam coming!"

"AHHHH!"

Freddie yelled to a boy with dirty blond hair on the stairs. Immediately, the guy started screaming his head off and running, dodging past the couple of projects on his way out. Sam came from around the corner of the upper floor just as he made his way out. She looked to Freddie suspiciously.

"Where is he, Benson?"

"Have no idea."

She glowered, but then sighed and walked down to her locker, forgetting about how she was going to maim the techie. She smiled as she smelled the meat cooking in her locker.

She opened it to reveal the Gary Coleman grill inside, cooking the sandwich. She unplugged it from the generator and allowed for the sandwich to cool off.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam turned to the redhead making her way towards her with shirts in her hand.

"Hey, Wendy. Wassup?"

"Well, I need help. Which look better ones better, the red, green, orange, or purple?"

"Ehh, purple."

"Cool. Hey, is that a Gary Coleman grill?"

"Yep."

"Same ole Sam."

"Got that right and don't forget it!"

They waved as Wendy walked away. Sam took out her sandwich and started to eat.

"Sam!"

Sam saw her best friend running up to her as she bit into the bread, ham, cheese, and lettuce.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Hey, Carls."

"How's that project going?"

"Pretty good, but Benson just freaked him out a couple of seconds ago."

"And how's Brad?"

"Em, he's cool."

"Would you say, very cool?"

Carly poked Sam in her stomach a couple of times, smiling and emphasizing her point.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you love Brad! Admit you love him!"

"I'll admit I love ham, how about that?"

"Ugh, you wanna know how I know that you do?"

"How?"

"When Freddie tested his app, it said you were in looove. He told us both that it said I wasn't."

"He told us that it may not work. After you left, his pad died on the spot."

"How do you know I am?"

"This whole time with Brad you are."

"Excuse me; I have to turn my back on you now."

She literally turned her back and resumed eating, to which Carly was not in for. She walked right back around to Sam's face and rubbed Sam's shoulder.

"C'mon, just admit it. I know you love Brad, it's exciting."

"This is the part I gotta leave."

Sam turned and left, turning back to Carly when she yelled out.

'You can't drown out your love with ham!"

"I can certainly try!"

Just as she was walking down the secondary hallway, Gibby came running down, accidently bumping into Sam. The sandwich was sent flying into the air as Gibby went down. Just as the sandwich went down, Same caught it in her hand.

"Watch out, Gib."

She pulled him up and patted his back before walking away. This didn't go unnoticed by the teens, especially the Gibson boy. No one bumped the Puckett and got away with it. Ever.

_iOMG_

"Freddie, one of your little AV friends is here."

Freddie heard his mom before the knock at his bedroom door. He opened it up to greet a surprise.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Ohh, Hey, Brad! Wassup."

"Carly told me to come over here for the internship."

Freddie turned confused before realizing this was Carly's game. Get Sam and Brad alone.

"Ohh, yeah. Come on in."

Brad walked in and set his case down as Freddie walked across his room and pulled out a paper from a dresser drawer, neat and tidy with a lot of actual documents.

"So, I know of your qualifications and all I would need for you to do is sign here so it can be legal and you get credit."

"Okay."

Freddie took note that Brad read before he actually signed the paper, just like he would.

"So, that's it. Welcome to iCarly."

"Thanks. Hey, tonight's rehearsal, right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect you to work so early as tonight."

"Nah, it's cool. Get an early start on it, my father says."

"Way better than what Cort's dad said."

The guys laughed on their way out.

_iOMG_

The girls were drinking smoothies as they watched Spencer continue on his sculpture on the table.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you that we hired a new intern?"

"Depends, is he hot?"

"Fairly good looking."

"Actually have a brain this time?"

"Pretty smart."

"A friend of a certain nub?"

"Not ye-!"

"Ahhahahah, and then, he said don't touch the button!"

"And instead hit the bowling ball that was supposed to hit the spy, but hit the button anyway!"

Brad and Freddie walked in cackling and holding onto each other to keep from falling on the floor.

"Well, now he is."

"Wait, you hired Brad?"

"What?"

Before Sam could argue further, the guys came up to the island table.

"Hey, guys. Brad just signed and now, he's the intern for iCarly!"

"Whoop!"

"Whoohoo…"

Carly cheered while Sam congratulated half-heartedly, not really liking the factor.

"Hey, Brad, why don't you get acquainted with some of the equipment?"

"Sure."

As the guys made their way upstairs, Sam turned to glare at an innocently posed Carly. Of course, Miss Set-A-Date-Up-For-Puckett was trying to do this under her nose.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Fire him, now!"

"What, no. Why would I fire our newly hired intern, one with all the qualifications needed?"

"Cuz, you're just trying to set me up with him and get us both alone."

"C'mon, Sam."

"No!"

Spencer walked up to the table and set his hands down.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam doesn't want the new intern we hired."

"Because Carly's trying to set me and him up."

"Because you love him."

"No I don't."

"Wait, new intern?"

"Yeah."

"What about the last intern you guys hired two weeks ago?"

"He was an idiot."

"Ohh, yeah. Freddie told me about him and how he was a complete idiot."

"Yeah, but he was hot."

"So what's so bad about this guy?"

"Sam won't admit she loves him."

"Does she?"

"No! Why do I have to continue to keep telling you people that?"

"Maybe she really doesn't, Carly."

"But-!"

"Nope, you have to trust that she doesn't…unless she starts acting weird, then you know she's in love."

"Spence!"

"What? It's true. The only way to really tell something like that is if you start acting weird."

"Well, that hasn't happened so Carly, fire him."

"What if I don't do anything, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't do anything to try to get you two together."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Then no kissy faces?"

"Nope."

"No dimming the lights when were alone?"

"No."

"No hinting at-?"

"Nothing at all while we're working, Sam, just rehearsal, okay?"

"Well, okay. As long as you don't do anything, he can stay."

"Yay!"

Carly smiled victoriously as Sam and she headed up the stairs. She said rehearsal. That didn't mean anything about school days.

_iOMG_

Carly and Sam chose between skits, picking out the ones that were too dangerous, well, and dangerous by Carly's standards.

Brad and Freddie discussed what was to be needed for the decided skits and where they could get it cheap. iCarly got a whole bunch of viewers. That didn't mean they got a whole bunch of money for it though.

Brad was such a good worker and always made sure to check with Freddie before touching any of his equipment.

"I always make sure I respect the property of others, especially tech."

Soon, the hours rolled by quickly and the rehearsal was pretty much done.

"Alright, guys. I think that's it for the day."

"Nice."

"Guys, I think there's something you both have to say to Brad."

"I'm sorry, Brad. We should have picked you for the job-."

"But were distracted by bigger, stronger ummm, uhhhh…"

The girls eyes glazed over as they thought back to the two weeks before with the attractive himbecile. Freddie rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to end the haze.

"Anyway, we're glad that you reconsidered us."

Freddie smiled as he looked at Carly, then between Sam and Brad. Maybe he could be okay with this.

_iOMG_

"Freddie!"

Freddie turned away from his long enough not to be ran over by the moving Carly. He waited as she caught her breath.

"Have you been in the girl's bathroom for too long?"

"No, huh, huh, why?"

"A group of girls are making a chemical compound that could turn the skin green naturally."

"Eww. What are they using, snot?"

Freddie chuckled.

"SO what do I owe to this visit from a breathless brunette?"

"Someone told me that Sam was in love with Gibby."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh, not too loud. But someone told me that Sam helped Gibby up and didn't give him a wedgie after he bumped her."

"No one ever gets away from a Puckett without a wedgie."

"I know. And I heard she even helped him up!"

"Dear god…C'mon let's be real. This is Sam we're talking about. She would fall in love with me before she would Gibby."

Carly seemed to take this into thought before nodding her head and smiling in ridicule.

"You're right. People get so out of hand with this rumor thing."

"But hear Sam has been helping people all day. She gave up her favorite pen, let someone shared her locker, and held the door open, for a teacher!"

"What?"

"I don't know what's been happenin', but maybe Spencer was right, she has been acting weird all day. Can things like that get any weirder?"

Carly seemed to digest this information.

"So I was right? I was right! So, I got a plan for getting Sam to confess."

"What?"

"What were gonna do…"

She looked around as if Sam were behind her right now.

"Is have an arm wrestling contest!"

"What?"

"Arm wrestling. We'll do it in the common area and have a whole bunch of kids get together and have an arm wrestling contest. Winner gets to show on iCarly."

"Yeah, but how does that help with Sam confessing?"

"Well, we get her to make a bet with us. If she wins, I stop pushing her and Brad together. But if you win-."

"Me?"

"Then she has to tell us who she's in love with."

"Me?"

Freddie was shocked. Carly was so into this get Sam a boyfriend thing, she was starting to bring him into it.

"But I'm not strong-!"

"You got me down, right?"

"Yeah, but you're girly. Sam's…Sam."

"But if you get the right technique, you might win!"

"Oh God, do I really have to do this?"

"For Sam!"

Freddie thought about it. Maybe he should help. Sam needed an outlet…and a good guy who she should like. Nothing as cheatacious as Jonah or not someone unable to get her like Pete. She needed someone who knew her for a long time and Brad seemed a right choice.

"Well, okay."

"Then come on!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now!"

Carly began dragging him down the hall, him protesting that it was too early.

_iOMG_

Freddie got the boy's hand down faster than a rock in water. Holding up that camera was good for something and fencing was a good way to exercise the hand, arm and chest muscles, especially the thrusting.

It was rounding off. The girls had only four players left while the guys had six. Gibby was doing great, but his main goal was mainly to get his lobster segment back. They still hadn't done it and he was pretty miffed.

"Next one."

Freddie was confident. At first, he was afraid that he wouldn't last first round. Instead, he made it to the eighth round and was going strong, literally!

"Argg, almost. Gotcha! Sorry, Ty."

"Aww man."

Freddie was getting cockier, but immediately stamped that down, just as he heard a loud grunt then a yelp that didn't sound good.

He took a break and went over to see who it was. Sam had just throw a girl off her seat…and was now picking her teeth!

Sam looked pointedly at him.

"You lose yet, Benson?"

"Umm."

Freddie couldn't respond. All he saw was the girl still trying to get off the ground. Carly came up beside him, having lost her third round and cheering both from the side, and patted his back. Hey, they couldn't say she wasn't a good friend.

"Don't let her psych you, Freddie. You got to get aggressive."

"Yeah, you try telling her that!"

He pointed to the girl being helped up onto a nearby chair. Carly backed and yelled to everyone that stuck around.

"Alright, soon the semi-finals will come and then the finals. Over here, we have Sam Puckett, the mean, green, ham-eating machine!"

The people cheered.

"And on this side, we have Wendy Harkenshaw!"

Once again the people cheered. The girls sat down at the table and grinned at each other.

"Well, I guess I have to beat even one of my peeps down."

"Nah, it's you who's going down, Puckett."

"Bring it, Harkenshaw!"

The clutched hands and Carly held them together.

"Alright, on three. 1, 2, 3!"

She let go and the battle was on. Sam didn't look like she was having much trouble, but then again, neither was Wendy. Their arms trembled as they tried pushing each other down. Freddie was captivated by the scene of intense concentration.

"You're pretty good, Harkenshaw."

"You too, Puckett."

"Well, I have to end this soon, so in the words of the great Ron Stoppable, BOO YAH!"

Sam slammed Wendy's hand down and everyone cheered.

"Alright, settle down. Next is Gibby and Freddie!"

Both boys sat down and smirked at each other.

"So we meet again, Gibson."

"Yes, but for the last time!"

"Ohh, you believe that you will win this?"

"Bring it on!"

The boys clutched their hands together and Carly took hold.

"Alright! On three, 1, 2, 3!"

Freddie and Gibby pushed as soon as three hit and were trying to best each other. Freddie was having a bit more trouble. Gibby was big teddy bear, but he was a strong big teddy bear.

He tried pushing as hard as he could, but it was useless. Already, he could feel his strength slipping.

"Ahh, I see the Benson kid has accepted defeat."

"Not yet."

Freddie tried pushing every which way, but only failed more in the long run. That was, until he started pulling Gibby's hand to him. Gibby couldn't resist the pain and turned his hand towards that and soon the tides were turned. Freddie was winning.

"I got three words for yah, Gib."

"What's that?"

"Cry to Mama!"

Freddie was able to pull Gibby's fully towards his and slammed him down.

"Yeah!"

Carly clapped her hands as everyone cheered.

"Alright, now here come the finalists. Puckett from Down the Street and Benson from Up the Lane!"

Sam was already at the big table, waiting for her opponent. She was sure that she would face Gibson, so when Freddie walked out, her eyes widened.

"Freddie?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"This is gonna be interesting."

Carly smiled down at her friends.

"Yes, yes it will be."

Sam and Freddie clutched hands; Sam's smaller one in Freddie's larger. Carly clutched the hands together.

"Alright! On three!"

Freddie sweated as he stared into blue orbs.

"1!"

Sam licked her lips as she got ready.

"2"

Freddie wasn't sure, but in-between two and three, it started. He was pushing, but it was like Sam wouldn't even budge. She was actually sitting there and looked unimpressed, her hand not even trembling.

"Are you done?"

Just as she said that, she ripped his arm off.

"AHHHHH!"

Freddie screamed as she held his right arm in her hand, smirking.

"3"

Freddie was brought back from his dream sequence to the real wrestle and immediately pushed. Sam's hand actually budged this time and her hand was close to getting down. Her eyes showed surprise, but then it turned to determination. She pushed back and was turning the tides.

Freddie thought now would be the good time to use the technique he used on Gibby. He pulled her to him and got her hand almost down. Sam realized what he was doing and smirked, nodding in what Freddie was sure could be pride in her eyes.

But then he, too, started to feel pain in his hand and noticed she was using the same technique, but with way more skill. Now it was all up to Freddie's will.

What happened next, no one could explain. Something caught Sam's eye, something that distracted her long enough from the wrestling. She didn't even notice her hand go down before the cheering started.

"Yes! I won!"

Freddie cheered, still not believing in what just happened. But to the victor goes the spoils.

"Alright, Sam, tell us, who do you-?"

"Wait!"

Freddie looked to Carly's smiling face.

"You don't have to tell us who you like."

Sam's face changed to relieved and slumped in her chair. Right then Carly smirked evilly.

"You just have to go on a date with Brad!"

_iOMG_

Spencer walked into the empty school. He was at Ridgeway after school to give Carly her project. She had done just a small project, seeing how hydrochloric acid could affect the power of runoff in a stream.

He walked to her class and entered to see whole bunch of students in disarray, some girls setting up a large glass box big enough to fit even him, others grabbing a bottle of soda and plates of food. It smelled good. How did they manage to cook in the school?

"Carly!"

Out from the crowd of food handlers came the brunette.

"Ohh, thanks. I really didn't want to do this here. Most kids weren't able to keep theirs from breaking with so many people."

"It's cool."

Carly took the project from his hands and set it on the table. Spencer looked around and walked up to the glass box.

"What's this?"

"Ohh, the girls are testing chemicals that turn the skin green temporarily."

"And what are you guys doin?"

"Settin' Sam up for a date with Brad."

"Woah! What?"

"We're settin' up a date for Sam and Brad."

"Carly, we discussed this."

"But we won a bet and now Sam has to."

"Well, it was a bet and you have to abide by those…ehh, go ahead."

"Alright! Guys, let's bring the food into the common area."

Soon, the teens were traveling to the common area. Spencer decided to stay behind to take a look at the box a little more.

Had head been more observant, he would have noticed the girls whispering among themselves behind him.

"Hey, a mister?"

"Yes, ladies!"

"We're wondering if you would like to get into the glass box."

"Could I?"

"Yeah, sure!"

They opened the box and Spencer stepped inside.

"This is soo cool!"

He had his back turned so he didn't take notice of the door closing. He heard it lock and that's what made him turn.

"Hey, what are you guys?"

"We want you to be a part of our experiment. See, we needed a subject with human skin that let us turn him or her green. When no one showed, we got worried, but then you showed."

"Wait? You're gonna turn me green?"

"Yep! Then, we'll get an 'A'!"

The girls high fived each other. Spencer shook his head and began to chuckle.

"Alright, nice one, you got me, now let me out."

The girls looked at him for a second then started laughing as they headed out of the room. Spencer then realized he was really in there and couldn't get out.

He was to be tested in this increasingly small space.

_iOMG_

Sam walked into the common area. On the tables were some food and two bottles of soda.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Bradly."

Brad had walked in right after her. He had the exact same clothes on as he did earlier, just like she did.

"So, uhhh, do you know why we're here?"

She didn't respond. She knew exactly why they were there and loathed the factor. Just as he asked that question, the main reason that they were there walked into the room.

"Sooo…"

_iOMG_

Spencer looked for any crevices, any backdoors, but all he could find were air holes at the top and metal poles sticking in from the back. He was virtually sealed.

"Let me out! C'mon, I'm hungry!"

Spencer leaned against the glass and crossed his arms. He wasn't going freak out about this. All he had to do was wait, and someone would come find him.

What Spencer hadn't counted on was the gas to start filling the box.

"No, no! I don't want to be green!"

_iOMG_

"I brought you guys here so that you could, ya know, get some stuff out in the open."

Brad looked to Sam as she shook her head in derision.

"Just so you can express yourselves freely. So you can, ya knoooow."

Brad and Sam looked to each other. She turned around and was just about to leave when she turned back.

"Oh, before I forget!"

She turned and turned on the PearPad in the far back and dimmed the lights beside her while smirking.

"I'm not coming back."

"And with that, the Shay left the two alone.

_iOMG_

Spencer coughed a little. The gas wasn't toxic, but there was so much of it. It was all ventilating to the air vents at the top.

He just waited. He didn't really believe that the experiment would work so he wasn't worried about turning into a piece of broccoli.

His nose itched and he went off to scratch it when he noticed something. Were hands supposed to be the color of the Incredible Hulk?

_iOMG_

"Ohh, so that's why we're stuck in here."

"Yeah."

"Well, this could have all been avoided if you had just told him, ya know."

"Now you're starting to sound like Carly, right down to the 'ya know'."

"But you know I'm right. What if he finds someone?"

"Don't worry 'bout that, Mama's got it all under control. I kept all those chickies from getting too close."

"You know you can't keep up like this for too long. You need to tell him."

"Why!"

"I just want you to have someone that you want. What Puckett wants and with this, she may need."

"Why is it that everyone thinks that they have my best interests?"

"Because maybe we do!"

"How do you know?"

"I know enough! I see the way you stare at him, how you're all secretive about it! Sooner or later you were gonna become like this and Carly was the first to pick up on it."

"…it's not like it's easy, alright. After all that's happened between us, how can I be so sure? How do I know for a fact that it will end like I want it to?"

"You just have to trust that it will. You can't make assumptions. What's the worse he can say?"

"No…"

"Exactly, but that's it! You don't have to be afraid. What did you tell me the first time we met?"

"Pucketts are never afraid."

"Then why are you now?"

Sam shook her head and ran out.

Brad took out his phone and texted.

_iOMG_

Sam was sitting with her head leaning to the side in an empty hallway. Her body was slumped, almost in defeat.

"SAM!"

Sam looked up to see Carly running to her and she bolted to the nearest room. Carly followed right behind.

"Sam, why did you run?"

"Cuz I know what you're gonna say."

"Do you?"

"I'm not doing this. I don't need all this happenin' to me. I don't need any help, nor do I need a boyfriend like you say I do."

"Oh, really. Sam, for the past couple of days, it's been you acting oddly and everyone can see it."

"Why do all of you feel the need to do this?"

"Sam, we are your friends! Why can't you realize that?"

"I am Sam Puckett and I don't have some crush that you can try and pin to me, Shay! I don't need this."

Just as she made her way around Carly, the brunette called out.

"Samantha…I know why you're doing this."

Sam bristled at the name.

"You have always come to me for help, always asked and I always said yes. But when I want to help you now, you turn away because you don't know how to deal with it. Am I not your best friend?"

Sam tilted her head in guilt and shame.

"You act like you're such a tough girl, but really, you're just scared!"

Sam looked away, scrunching her lips up. Carly smiled as she realized she won this battle.

"Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it…make a move."

Sam looked to her friend and shook her head. She left without saying a word. Carly sighed.

"Carly, are you there?"

She turned around confused as she heard the voice of her brother.

"Carly!"

"Spencer?"

"I'm in the giant glass box!"

She ran up to the box that was filled with smoke.

"How did you get in there?"

"These girls locked me in for their science project."

"Geez, can't leave you alone for a moment."

She lifted the latch, unlocking the door. As soon as he stepped out, she could only hold her mouth open.

Spencer's whole body, minus the clothes, was green. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice.

"What?"

"You're-you're green!"

Spencer looked down and noticed his green arms. He touched his face and Carly nodded, that lead to him screaming.

"Stop it! Just go home and take a long shower, okay."

"Alright, but what abou-!"

"GO!"

Spencer walked out, his head low.

Carly was about to leave to when her phone vibrated. She got a text from Freddie.

"_I found her."_

_iOMG_

"Sam!"

"Oh, God, not you too, Fredenstein."

"Just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because you owe me for the test answers I gave you in Dershen's class."

Sam considered this then shrugged.

"Alright, fine make it quick."

"Sam, why can't you just consider this?"

"I told you guys that I'm not in love with Brad!"

"You have been helpful and considerate all day, I haven't once heard the word nub come from your mouth since last week, and now, you're running from free food! If that's not something wrong with you, than I don't know what is! I think you're evn starting to freak out Gibby!"

"Ugh, when can I trust someone not to be a good friend and notice this crap?"

"Sam…"

She looked to him. She shook her head.

"No! I'm not gonna let another emotion train come wrecking my life! I like the way things are and I'm not going to just do like I did with my past relationships, hoping for the bet, expecting the worst."

"Then why don't you say yes?"

"Cuz it's better to say no!"

"…I know the feeling. I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there."

Sam looked into his eyes.

"Cuz you never know if the person you like is going to like you back."

Carly ran past the common area and to the door leading to the back door. She looked at the window beside and saw her best friends talking. She didn't dare move the blinds, lest she scare Sam off.

"But you never know what might happen."

Sam let her head fall.

"Everyone…has been telling me to go for it. How do I know that this is going to be okay?"

"To put it simply, things have a habit of always working out in the end."

Sam smiled as Freddie returned it. He was first to lean forward before she did.

Carly could barely see when they started to move. What happened next had Carly mouthing 'Wow' into her hand covering her mouth.

**Sorry guys, but that is it. I had a better one last night, but my computer didn't save it. Ah well, I remember as much as I could so. And yes, I left it at that. I'm not going to assume Seddie happens(as much as I want to), so I can only let the actual iOMG come out and when it does, whatever happens and if people want more, I'll put in an epilogue, cool?**

**Till next time, Animaster/Doragoon out.**


	3. OMG!  Part 3

**Rated T**

**Now, I know that I've been slacking on the sotires everyone else wants, but I'm kinda in the transaction of getting into vacation so, once I get to where I'm going, I can continue without interference.**

**Finally, the episode that everyone wants is going to be coming out. Why the hell does it have to be in August! A bro doesn't wanna have to get ready for school while checking out for the greatest shows in the world.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns all rights to iCarly and Characters.**

* * *

><p><em>iOMG<em>

Freddie and Sam sat on the steps of the backdoor of the school. The winds were a slight breeze as the night air cooled down the awkwardness of the moment.

"So, uhh, you like me?"

"Kinda…ya know, things coming out the blue like that happen often around us."

Freddie nodded with uncertainty.

"When?"

"Actually, it's kinda been awhile. Like, since kindergarten, while."

Freddie's head shot up and looked back at Sam in the lying position he found her in.

"What?"

"Well, yeah, first it was a crush and I didn't pay attention to it, but…remember when Valerie came along?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda wanted to feel like it didn't matter whether or not you left, but really…I don't what me and Carly would have done if you didn't do iCarly anymore."

"But then, you never told. I mean, you ALWAYS beat anyone who even thought of us as going out."

"Cover up."

Sam grunted as she pulled herself up and sat in his line of vision.

"Gotta make sure people don't suspect stuff, ya know."

Freddie nodded his craning head in acceptance before he sighed.

"This has certainly been quite the discovery."

"Yeah…can we talk about the kiss?"

"Really, which one? The first one, the 'Melanie' one, or this one?"

"I still can't believe you let my sister kiss you!"

"I thought she was you!"

"So you thought it was me and you still let it happen?"

"Well, it's complicated! I mean, it's not like it was a problem with me!"

"So you would let me kiss even now? Well, actually, you kissed me this time."

"ACCIDENT! I was going for the cheek, you actually kissed me!"

"Nd you did it without even thinkin bout it? If I hadn't liked you, I would have torn your lips off and stapled them back to your face upside down."

Freddie was about to retort when he actually thought about it. He really was lucky Sam liked him; otherwise, he would get his arms torn off and beaten with them. He shivered.

"Boo."

"AUGHHH!"

Sam laughed as he jumped from his spot beside her.

"Wow, you almost remind me of how Steven looked when we exposed him."

Freddie shook his head before allowed the smirk rub onto his face.

"I still can't believe you suggested pulling down his pants and pouring chili sauce in them."

"Yep, Mama gets mean like that."

Freddie shook his head as he chuckled, but he face got seriously concerned as he remembered the situation.

"So, what now?"

"Isn't that supposed to be coming from me?"

"You didn't say it fast enough. Do we, ya know, try it out?"

Sam looked around, her eyes far off as she thought in her mind. She soon shrugged and stood.

"I don't know if you can handle all this girl."

"You're a girl?"

"Better hope so, otherwise, you may be walking on a whole different street there then other guys. Well, boys, in your case."

Freddie shook his head. Sam. His girlfriend. Sam and Freddie…didn't sound half bad. But could it really work?

Freddie dipped his eyebrows. Screw trying to think about. He would get a migraine trying.

"I guess so."

"That you're actually gay? Wow, didn't think I'd get you to admit that."

"NO, not that!...That maybe this really could work out."

"…Alright. One thing though."

"What's that?"

"I get to be the boyfriend."

_iOMG_

Carly sat at the table with Gibby. Everyone had finally finished their projects and was starting to pack things up.

"It just makes sense now. I mean, Sam always picks on the guys she likes, and Freddie has gotten most of it. Why didn't I see it?"

"Well, Sam is very persuasive when it comes to making sure people don't actually think things like that. And when I mean that, I mean she gets violent."

"Yeah, but c'mon! Sam does very drastic things to get her point across, maybe; maybe this was just one of them we overlooked."

"So how long do you think she's been in love?"

"Well, it's gotta be somewhere after Pete. After that, she started getting even meaner."

"Wait, who's Pete?"

"Remember, the guy Sam went out with for, like, a week before they broke up."

"…Mmmm nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Uggh, nevermind, doesn't matter cuz now, Sam is in love with Freddie."

"Yep, they're both lucky guys."

"Umm, Gibby, Sam's a girl."

"I know, but she doesn't hit like one."

"Does it matter that she hits like a girl? I don't think guys are shaped like girls."

"Depends. Ever been to Bangkok?"

"No!"

"Go there some time. You'll see what I mean."

"Gibby you're so, so…Gibby!"

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find muffin tops to see if they can hold a Gibby above water."

Carly shook her head as a headache began brewing. That boy was the weirdest she ever had the interest of meeting.

_iOMG_

Sam and Freddie walked back into Ridgeway with accomplishment. At least, until they noticed Carly sitting in the cafeteria. They both groaned as remembered something they had forgotten.

"How do we explain this to Carly?"

"I don't know, you're the one with the big brain and all. Figure something out."

Freddie sighed with tiredness and paced a little before stopping.

"Well, can't be all that bad. I mean, why get into it before telling her. We'll save a lot of time and patience if we just tell her now."

"Are you crazy? She's gonna flip out when she's is told her best friend kept this a secret from her."

"Carly not like that. Something like this was extremely important that you didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Well…"

Freddie groaned.

"Don't tell me you already said something about this to someone else and not Carly?"

"Mel, but that was it, I swear!"

Freddie seemed to consider it. It was probably more good than bad since it was only her sister.

"I think it's alright, family would be the first people you tell secrets like that to."

"So, we just tell her? Rip it off like a band-aid?"

"Guess so."

They approached the door to the cafeteria, but stopped to look inside. Carly looked like she was talking to someone, but they couldn't see since she was far off from the window. They hesitated from opening and looked at each other, seeing who would go first.

"Well, go on."

"What? Why me?"

"You're the boyfriend; you're supposed to go first for a girl so she can step in."

"You said you wanted to be the boyfriend."

"I was joking. Geez, its nerds these days can't take a joke."

"Alright, alright."

Sam wasn't actually going in there. As soon as he walked in, she was gonna move faster than a Cheetah. No, no, jet!...Hey, no one said she had to be the good kind of girlfriend.

He leaned against the left door and moved back. But before he got too inside, he quickly grabbed Sam around the waist and pulled her inside, in front of him.

Sam looked more surprised than anything before looking at Freddie. But before she could do real damage, the voice of her best friend shot from across the tile.

"Sam, Freddie?"

Sam glared at nothing, but stomped on Freddie's foot before walking forward.

"OW!"

Sam walked over to Carly while Freddie limped. They looked apprehensively at Carly before turning to look at something, anything, but at their best friend.

"H-hey, Carly."

"Hey, Sam. So, uhh, you finally got over the whole not being in love thing."

"Actually, no. I still don't believe the thing works, but…"

"But?"

"But I actually am in love. Just not with whom you think."

"Actually I think I do. Isn't that right, Freddie?"

Freddie, who was trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to draw attention to himself, stumbled over his next few words.

"Heh…hy..I..yea..s-sure."

Sam shook her head in derision.

"Alright, before Shakespeare here pees his pants…I love Freddie. For awhile. I loved him before Pete, before Jonah, not even Frankie touched down before him. It kinda just was there and I couldn't help and I'm sorry, but I told Melanie first when I find out and I'm sorry I kept it from you and now we're dating."

Sam closed her eyes, thinking yelling was about to occur. Carly once again, turned to Freddie.

"Is this true, Freddie?"

"Ye…hu…just it…s-sure."

"Sure, sure? It better be because that kiss was not for nothing!"

"Wait you saw that?"

"Yeah, I was looking in the backdoor window and I saw Freddie kiss you."

"Accidently! I mean, I kinda was going to kiss her, but only on the cheek!"

Carly looked at him like he was insane.

"You do realize if Sam didn't like you, you would have had to get your face reconstructed, right?"

"If she hasn't told me that enough."

Freddie pointed to Sam as he said this. He shook his head as even his best friend told him he was lucky enough not to get punched out.

"So, you guys are dating now?"

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were cool with it before we started or it would kinda get awkward."

"Nah, it's cool. So how was the kiss?"

Freddie and Sam shrugged before looking at each other slowly.

"I guess it was…"

"Pretty cool."

"How long did it last?"

"About three seconds?"

"Yeah, three."

"What? No, no that's all wrong."

"What?"

"A full on, in-love, boyfriend-girlfriend kiss should last at least eight seconds."

"Why?"

"It's a rule I found in teen magazine. For any boyfriend-girlfriend first kiss, it must last at least eight seconds. Since you had three seconds, the rest should be five seconds."

Sam looked at Carly as if she lost her mind and turned to Freddie, but instead of looking at Carly, he was looking at her. He had made his mind up and he was waiting for her.

She turned away from him and flipped her hair behind her with her hand as she blushed.

"If you're okay with it, I mean, I am your girlfriend."

"I thought you were the boyfriend since you were way more macho than I was."

They were leaning, completely oblivious to Carly's slowly grinning face.

"Still a nerd that can't take a joke."

They met in the middle and the world, just, somehow, melted into the heat.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I can say this is done. I kinda just wanted it to fall into the next season I guess.<strong>


End file.
